Too Sweet, Too Deadly - Majin Arrival
by MajinAyumi
Summary: [[EDIT: Title changed - Summary fixed]] Kid Buu's reign was said to be over. According to Babadi, that is. This was never acknowledged over the years. His life consisted of death, destruction, and amusement. That was, until he saw her. Teammate or ally? Life or death? This took it too a whole new level
1. Ch1 - Who are you?

Collision Between Majins

~ Note that in this story, Goku doesn't exist, Buu can talk here and there (just to make things move along smoother) and new character belongs to me. ~ do not steal my dear Majin Ayumi!~

Ch.1 ~ Who are you?

Laughter rung through the air and continuous explosions joined the noise. Kid Buu had begun his little games yet again. His pink form sowed clear through the open skies only to reveal several ki blasts shooting from his position and landing into both the buildings and concrete. Gleaming red eyes locked onto just about anything that moved; humans, dogs, stray cats, you name it. Such destruction was more than easy for him and required no effort at all.

Within the middle of his mischievous actions, he came to a stop and peered around for a second. Something had been attracted to his doing or better yet; his power levels. Still within mid-air, he veered around and narrowed his eyes – Nothing. Buu sensed something was there and whatever it was, it had a power level that rivaled his very own.

Buu's attention was snagged away by the humans below and he soon returned to his business. Bawling his left hand into a fist, he charged up a glowing orb within his right and gained a wicked smile. Death was assured for this town. He raised his right hand and the orb began to quickly grow in size. Such energy was able to match that of Frieza's supernova. After a few more seconds, the immense orb seemed to hold nothing but electrifying energy.

A chuckle slipped past Buu's mouth as he gazed at the helpless beings below.

'Pathetic. .' he thought, smirking lightly to himself. Eventually, Buu brought down his right arm and sent death's messenger hurling towards the ground. More and more laughter escaped his mouth as he watched and as soon as it hit the ground, hell broke loose.

~ Present Time ~

"Majin Buu, this is serious! You don't know what you've begun!" Babadi's voice shattered Buu's silence. He growled and bared his teeth towards the imp, having been woken up. "You listen here, bubblegum; everything you do comes with a price. If you quit ignoring me, maybe you won't die trying to-"

"Go away. . ." Buu narrowed his eyes and glared towards Babadi. Babadi's eyes grew wide with surprise and soon enough, he, too, narrowed his eyes.

"You will listen to me and you will obey my instructions!" Buu remained seated upon a boulder with arms resting upon his knees. He was leaned forward just a little and his hands hung down from its resting state a bit. Those same red eyes only responded the way it's always done. Babadi began to feel nervousness build up within him. "Now, B-Buu," Seeing that those demonic eyes had narrowed a bit further, a chill shot up the imp's spine and caused him to shutter. "Listen, you're in grave danger! All those times you've destroyed those cities . . . it gave way for a new creature. . . Something is out there and it's coming this way! I can just feel it flying here at top speed. . ." Buu watched as Babadi shuttered again. Now this was slightly amusing. His own creator was cowering over something he hasn't even seen yet and it was bringing a bit of excitement to Buu's stature.

Standing up, Buu's eyes landed upon Babadi and he smiled faintly. He was about to pound the small imp into the ground but before doing so, something had interrupted him. The imp peered back and began to panic. He flailed his hands about and ran behind Buu for cover, throwing his arms over his head for protection. Buu's eyes glimpsed back towards Babadi before taking notice of a figure just up ahead. It flew this way at top speed and he narrowed his eyes for a second. It looked to be that of another Majin as it got closer; same pink body, antennae, and look. It was the fact that this one appeared to be that of a female.

Seconds passed and the arrival of the Majin came into play. She landed feet in front of him and the magenta eyes met with Buu's crimson orbs. Her arms crossed and she smirked lightly. Same wrist guards were worn except . . . the whole design on it was different. Rather than having two rings on it, intricate designs remained on the face of it. On her arms were violet markings that ran down her elbow and vanished beneath the wrist-wear she had on. Same pants as his were worn though the 'M' appeared to be off to the side a little. Her shirt was short sleeved and it exposed her stomach. This revealed two more violet markings running down her sides. Buu stepped up to her and narrowed his eyes. He was only about an inch and a half taller than her. This one most definitely represented that of a girl, considering the fact that it looked as if she had hair. Looked as if she did, but he knew that it wasn't close to being . . .real, real hair.

"Buu. . ." she growled, narrowing her eyes. He did the same in return, glaring down at her. Crossing his arms as well, the two glared straight through each other, leaving Babadi in the back ground. He looked towards the two Majins and noticed that they hadn't started fighting off the bat. This was new. A Majin that stood to be within a female form was standing right there. He had expected a male fighter to challenge Buu but instead, it was this thing. Ah, have the tables turned?

Simply just a short chapter :3 Planning on making the rest longer!

Hope to see some reviews of this ^^ Maybe I'll continue if so!

gallery/50410486/Majin-Ayumi

~ Image of my dear Majin Ayumi ~


	2. Mirrored Strength and Realization

((Majin Ayumi shall remain as the cover to this story. That way, it'd be easier for others to understand and see what she looks like. ^^ Thank you for the wonderful reviews on my first chapter! I shall now continue adding more to this story! Onward!))

Chapter 2 ~ Mirrored Strength and Realization

_I just don't get It . . . why won't Majin Buu destroy that thing already? Doesn't he know that it's just as dangerous as he is? _Babadi fidgeted with his fingers as he watched off within the sidelines. This suspense had already gotten to his mind and he couldn't stand the silence that had washed over them all. It forced him back into the darkest corner of his mind and he took a small step back just for safety reasons. Seconds, minutes, and moments passed as the two Majins glared each other down. Death remained clear within the new Majin's eyes and she didn't seem to want to take the first move. It was almost as if she were allowing Buu to just start things off.

A smile grew upon Buu's expression and he laughed softly to himself. His opponent only narrowed her eyes at such mockery. She remained within place, though, and didn't proceed in letting her anger get the best of her. With a tilt of her head, she arched a brow and watched Buu carefully.

"Is Buu not scared? Doesn't Buu want to fight or does he want to laugh like a cute little child?" The laughter stopped as soon as she said this. The grim smile was replaced with a frown and the male's arms dropped to his side. Now the only one smiling was the new fighter. She had gotten into his head and at last, tension grew within the air. Majin Buu had taken the first move. His right hand had bawled into a fist and he took aim straight towards the female's head only to miss. Her speed had slightly surprised him and he veered around only to feel himself kicked feet away from his position. Buu stumbled back and as soon as he regained focus, a stinging sensation ran through his left shoulder. It was clear where he had gotten hit and just how hard her foot landed on it.

Laughter rung through the air and the girl Majin watched as Buu flustered in nothing but anger. As she watched, a marking appeared over her left eye. It symbolized the Majin marking and a few other foreign letters appeared beneath the eye. The only thing Buu saw was mockery . . . and he hated it. He clenched his jaw and bawled his hands into fists, only to take off towards his opponent at top speed. Again, before he was able to land his punch, she vanished. He caught on to her tricks by then. Veering around, he raised his right arm quickly and caught the female's wrist. He had attempted to land a punch upon his face from the looks of it. Buu smirked and as soon as he did, the female opened the palm that faced Buu's exposed face. Instantly, she blasted a magenta colored ki dead upon his face and he let go, stumbling back at the force that had hit him. Smoke streamed through the air and the female proceeded in attacking her opponent. Over and over, the two traded punches, kicks, and blasts of ki throughout the quick and deadly battle. Buu had only managed to land more ki blasts than physical attacks and it enraged him more and more.

At last, he had caught her off guard after vanishing and reappearing behind her. As she veered around to kick him with intense force, he grabbed her and forced her down, bringing his knee up to her face. It was before contact that he growled in displeasure; the girl had caught his knee with her free hand. As soon as he had realized this, he was pushed away with nothing but a burst of immense energy. His eyes locked onto her figure that appeared to be just a little blurry. As it focused, that was when it hit him. She had one hand up across her chest and a beam shone just above two fingers. Everything happened so fast. She brought her arm down and made an 'ex' – like slash with the beams. It rushed towards Buu and again, it hit him with immense force.

The Majin fell from the sky and crashed into the hard ground below. Something was different now. Buu groaned in pain and pushed himself onto his side, propping himself up a little with his left arm. Everything felt weak and it was as if his energy had slipped away from him. '_What the heck is happening?_' he thought, looking up towards the girl afterwards. There was a smirk upon her expression and oh, did he want to pound her into the ground. The female floated down and landed on the earthy soil, one foot after the other. Then, she pointed to herself.

"Name's Majin Ayumi." She began, laughing softly to herself. "It's been well over a few years before I decided to make my big entrance. Buu doesn't seem to stand any chance. If you're wondering what happened to your once godly strength and stamina, thank my little abilities." The marking above her left eye vanished and she smiled meekly. "New and improved Fissure Slash. When it hit you, it dispersed your precious energy. Frankly, I cannot take it. Though . . . when facing a sayain . . ." She giggled softly to herself. "I'll be able to take all the energy I want. It'll give some positive effects to you as well. You are a Majin, right?" She raised a brow and took a couple steps towards him.

Buu sat himself up and carefully stood to his feet, glaring towards Ayumi.

"What do you think I am? You look like another one of Babadi's servants." He then looked towards the imp who cowered behind a good sized boulder. Ayumi peered on back and shook her head.

"I've been created by your energy itself. Well . . . that's part of it. You can say that I've once been Babadi's underling." She turned her head slightly and glared towards the small creature. "I would never stoop to a level as low as that. How's about you? You are not his puppet, are you?" Now she was curious. She looked towards Buu's frustrated glare and scoffed slightly after not receiving much of a response.

"I do as I please. I wouldn't listen to something that low in the food chain." Buu's glare had fallen upon the imp as well and all Babadi was able to do was mutter in anger to himself.

"I created you, Buu! Now how's about you actually listen to me and dispose of this . . . creature." Babadi managed to say this aloud and Ayumi's anger began actually show. She turned fully to face the small creature and bent over slightly to get a little closer to Babadi's face.

"Can't you do your own bidding? I'll be able to wipe both you and Buu's existence clean off this planet. Afterwards, I'll possibly find you in hell and dispose of you there as well. Keep your little mouth shut and do me a favor, will ya?" once finished saying this, she smiled and tilted her head slightly, giggling to herself.

'She's got the attitude of a teenager yet the personality of a child . . . what the heck is going on with her?' Buu gave a curious look and remained where he stood. Was Ayumi going to linger around or was she going to really kill them both and leave?

"So!" Ayumi stood straight and tapped her bottom lip. "Does any one of you happen to have a little sweet treat on you? I'd love to sit down and rest a bit. Traveling here has already gotten me a bit exhausted." A small laugh slipped past her mouth as she said this and she scratched the back of her head. Buu looked at her with confusion and was already flustered with her personality. Boy, was he dropped into a world of questions.


	3. Chapter three - Jealous, much?

'_Crunch._' That was the sound of sweet victory. Ayumi walked a little ahead of Buu and, of course, Babadi trailed behind them both. The girl bit into a tasty chocolate bar once more and giggled lightly to herself.

"Although I haven't been active on this planet long, I've run into one other opponent a while ago. He's got quite the skill in battle I must say. He may just be as good as Buu." Her magenta orbs glimpsed back and caught the male's glare. Buu had his arms crossed and it looked as if he weren't amused. His attitude slipped away as soon as Ayumi offered him a bit of her little treat.

"W-Who might this tyrant be? There's no fighter left as far as I'm concerned. Buu's taken care of just about every sayain or alien out there. It can't possibly be." Babadi spoke aloud as Buu took a bit from the chocolate bar, so Ayumi took the time to answer his statement.

"He's been hidden well. Alone, but hidden. I had sensed an outburst of energy that direction before I had acquired Buu's burst of ki." She pointed ahead of her towards a few hills off in the distance. Trees lined the edges along with tall, thick grass. There was a precise ridge just between two hills; right where the sun hit – This was where she tried directing their eyes to.

". . . I sensed this energy a couple days ago . . . Though I chose to ignore it. I figured that it might've eventually come to me." Buu said this casually and he didn't bother showing any unnecessary emotions. For all he knew, Ayumi could've been a dud; a little decoy sent to distract him or to study the way he acted. There was no chance he'd fall for it.

"You should've flown off towards it." Ayumi giggled and fell into her imaginative world. "Think of the battle you could've had!" Now she's done it. The gleeful Majin held her fists up to her chest like a fan girl and squealed to herself as if she's seen a small kitten rolling around. Her cheeks flushed to a bright crimson and giggles poured from her mouth. Buu looked at her cluelessly in reply. The more she acted this way, the more curious he grew about both her and this fighter she spoke of.

"Battle? You're telling me this person would last more than a minute fighting me?" Buu retorted, tilting his head to the right a little.

"Now you're just being over confident! Don't ruin it for me, Buu! Let me enjoy this for a little while longer!" Ayumi had veered around to face him. She stood inches from his face and locked eyes to his. Her cheeks were puffed out a little as if she was an angry child and fists were clenched down near her hips. This was unexpected. So sudden that Babadi had bumped into Buu from behind.

"Now why can't you two slow down your walking pace?" The imp muttered aloud, rubbing his head. "Do you not know just how fast I've got to walk to keep up with both-"His eyes glimpsed up towards the two and he couldn't believe the sight he was now witnessing. Having bumped into Buu, it appeared though he had made the Majin stumble forward a bit, causing the two to lock lips. A bright flash of crimson appeared on Ayumi's cheeks and a very faint red remained on Buu's. '_Oh dear. . ._" was all the imp was able to think. He backed up and glimpsed away, scratching the back of his head.

A few seconds later, Ayumi had realized what was happening and it didn't look like she liked it at all. She moved her hands up and pushed him away forcefully, looking away afterwards. Her eyes glared towards the ground and as for Buu, he could only wonder as to what exactly just happened. He was speechless but not unfocused. Eventually, he looked away and placed a hand on the back of his head. All the little female Majin could do was cross her arms and cling to her dignity.

"W-What was that for?!" she finally shouted out, glaring towards Buu with that same frustrated expression. Now she was just filled with anger. "You didn't have to do that, you know!" Her gaze eventually landed upon Babadi. He was lingering in the background trying to ignore the situation at this moment. This made it clear who the culprit was. Immediately, she pointed at the small imp and narrowed her eyes. A light magenta color appeared at her fingertip, signaling yet another being's death. But before she was able to launch the death beam, a ki blast hit the ground beside both Buu and her. The two Majins used an arm to block their faces from being hit with dirt and dust.

A figure soon made its way down, landing with one foot after the other. Ayumi couldn't tell what it was and it pushed her back into a state of both curiosity and determination. She lowered her arm along with Buu and watched this figure until the debris cleared up. Now they could see what it looked like. It had red skin and what looked to be purple-violet armor. Wrist guards, or what she thought were wrist guards, were on his arms and its coloration consisted of nothing but a pale tan. It was also worn on his ankles. Those gleaming golden eyes looked towards both of the Majins and two horns extended from his skull. Its long, red tail swayed casually behind it as the snake-like eyes watched the two with anticipation.

Right then, Ayumi took off running towards this creature with no second thought. Buu and Babadi watched in shock as she did this. "What is she thinking?! That's suicide!" Babadi exclaimed, eyes widening. Buu watched carefully and narrowed his eyes for a second. As soon as Ayumi had gotten into striking range, an expected punch was replaced with nothing more than a meaningful hug. Her arms wrapped around the upper body of the creature, just under its arms, and it replied with a hug as well; one arm around her shoulders while the other held tightly to a shining red blade.

"Janemba!" The little Majin squealed happily into his chest and giggled lightly to herself. As focused as she was on him, the new opponent's eyes remained locked to Buu and Babadi.

"I heard you freaking out over here. I suspected that something was wrong." He soon glimpsed down towards her and arched a brow. Ayumi replied with a shake of her head 'no' and peered back towards Buu with arms still around Janemba.

"Just a little surprised. . ." The voice was faint and she continued to watch the other Majin. All Buu was interested in was Janemba himself. Such power levels existed in this being here. His arms were crossed and he examined the alien carefully. This could possibly fall into another deadly fight or it could just slip into a casual conversation. Janemba kept his arm around Ayumi and smirked lightly towards the pink figure, his tail sliding upon the ground behind him. '_What relationship does she have with . . . him? And why on Kami's name am I even thinking about this?_' Was this jealousy or the urge to fight? Such new feelings erupted inside of him and he didn't want to feel any of it. Buu narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw slightly. Anger was clear on his expression.


	4. Ch4 - She's Mine

Sorry for quite the delay! ;v; Homework and other things has been getting me overwhelmed lately. Well for this chapter, I hope you enjoy much of what's going to happen! ~ The whole gang's going to be introduced hehe.

Chapter 4 ~ She's mine

"Right, let's go. Don't keep the others waiting." Janemba's gaze drifted from Buu and back towards the direction Ayumi was headed off to. His arm released the little female's small frame and with that, he levitated off the ground. Buu paused for a moment and shot his eyes towards Ayumi, who had now approached him.

"Others? What is he talking about?" Babadi was curious about this as well and he seized the chance to gather as much info as possible. With Majin Buu asking all the questions, all he had to do was tune into their conversation.

"There are more that stand similar to you, Buu. Like I said, we are an evolved race of Majins. In my opinion, we're faster, stronger, and more intelligent than that of an average Majin, are we not?" Ayumi smiled and shot the male a sly grin. Buu did his best to shake off this mockery and simply closed his eyes for a second or two.

"If there are more, do tell me that they won't be as childish and ignorant as you." Babadi chuckled to himself at Buu's statement and placed a finger upon his chin. It seemed though the two were at it once more. It didn't take much to get the other angered and anyone would be able to see that already. Ayumi frowned and reached out, grabbing the male's wrist with ease. After doing so, she floated off of the ground. This left Buu smirking for quite a while.

"Oh, be quiet. It's not like you're any less ignorant than I am. Look at the way you battle alone. Sloppy and child-like is the way I'd describe your battle style and don't you forget it." Soon enough, she let go of Buu's wrist and trailed behind Janemba, who seemed to be off in his own world at the moment. Babadi quickly followed along as well – keeping a good distance away from Majin Buu just in case the two had abruptly stopped again. The scenery below seemed to flourish with nature all around. As far as Babadi was able to see, it differed from what Buu and he were used to seeing.

It sustained great cover for wildlife, exposed their beauty to the world with flowers, and released a nice fresh smell into the air. He thought of how such a place would be able to remain in such good shape especially when Janemba and Ayumi were out here. Not only were they supposedly living here but they had mentioned a few others as well. They were supposed to be strong, yes? If so, then this place should've been beaten up due the training they would have to do to get strong and all.

It wasn't long before Janemba had pointed out the exact spot where Ayumi had attempted showing both Buu and Babadi. The female Majin simply descended towards the ground and landed gently, one foot after the other. Her eyes sparked with eagerness as she did so. It was her second time back, so she was still quite excited to meet her new companions.

"Oi, guys, I'm back!" She called out, approaching a building that seemed to be within the center of a clearing. Blossom trees filled the area with bright pink petals and it didn't cease to amaze Buu or Babadi. It was certainly decorated by many different plants let alone flowers. The male Majin landed upon the ground briefly with eyes locked to Janemba. The demon narrowed his reptilian-like eyes and shot Buu a steady glare. They already hated each other's presence. As Babadi made his landing upon the ground, he looked from Janemba to Buu and didn't speak a word. As much as he had wanted to break this awkwardness, he was just too small and weak at this point. He was surrounded by heavy energy; energy that would be able to overpower him within half of a second.

"Hey there, sweetie!"

"Kya! L-Let go! Don't hug me like that!" The silence had been broken by what appeared to be the visual presence of another Majin. It was a male and he looked far different from that of Buu. His eyes were something that had caught his attention. His left eye looked as if it were a reptile's; having a narrowed iris rather than that of a normal Majin's eye. The other gleamed a violet color. Just like Buu, he wore no shirt, which exposed a black marking that came up from his sides. His fingernails were black, yes, but it seemed though they looked more like claws at this point. His antennae reached about halfway down his back and his belt had two golden platings on either side of him with that same 'm' engraved in it. Two black markings lay upon the left side of his face and an 'm' lay over his left eye. He was bigger, yet not too muscular, and had a tail that swept upon the ground behind him. To add onto that, he had a single pocky within his mouth.

Was he even a Majin at this point? He looked too different and had way more detail than Buu alone. Babadi watched as Ayumi and the new Majin communicated with one another. They seemed a little too childish at this point; this was directed towards the male rather than Ayumi, who was trying to break free from the male's hold. Janemba glanced off that direction and watched the two for merely a second before deciding to step in.

"Hex, let her go. She doesn't like it." The male peered over towards the demon and laughed softly to himself, keeping his arms wrapped around Ayumi's neck. He remained standing behind the little female and smirked lightly.

"Who says she doesn't like it? She seems to be enjoying this more than I." Ayumi glared back towards the male and blushed a light shade of red. With no hesitation at all, she gripped his upper arms and leaned forward, flipping Hex right over her. One would expect the male to land flat upon his back but rather than that, he quickly tuned into the little Majin's tricks and landed upon his feet instead. After doing so, he whipped his tail around Ayumi's left leg and jerked her straight off of her feet, putting her flat upon her back with a 'thud'. "Hey, I wasn't ready, hun." Another laugh slipped past Hex's lips as he watched Ayumi sit up.

Buu simply watched this male toy with Ayumi. His eyes narrowed only slightly and he crossed his arms, not knowing if he should jump in or not. Having moved slightly, Hex shot his eyes towards him and cocked his head to the right a little.

"Oh, who do we have here? It's another Majin, eh?" The male stood up straight and grinned towards Buu, noticing how uncomfortable the Majin was whenever he would mess with Ayumi. "You seem a bit jumpy for a single Majin. If you don't like seeing her toyed with, why don't you step in and help her out? I'm sure it'll be my pleasure to drop you to the floor as well." Buu narrowed his eyes and dropped his hands down to his sides while Ayumi sat herself up to dust herself off.

"Is that a challenge?" He glared towards Hex and fixed a smile upon his face for a second, watching as he remained un-phased from his statement. The male's tail simply glided over the ground and a small laugh accompanied this notion.

"Challenge? I think of this as. . . I don't know . . . an insult, weakling." Hex grinned, revealing his sharp teeth and couldn't help but laugh as Buu replied with nothing more but a frown.

"Boys, why don't you both calm down and take a break? It's been a long day for all of us." Behind Hex appeared to be yet another Majin.

"How many Majins live here?" Babadi said aloud, taking his time to visually take in all of their characteristics. "I honestly don't know if you've all been created by me or not." The new female crossed her arms over her chest and pondered on her thoughts for a second. Her right eye was that of a reptile, opposite of Hex's, and the other gleamed a magenta color. She wore a similar vest to that of Fat Buu's and her belt consisted of three golden platings marked with that similar 'M' upon it. Her antennae reached halfway down her back as well. Along with that, she wore similar wrist guards to that of Kid Buu.

"Just us three I'd say, excluding that runt over there." The female pointed over towards Kid Buu and shot a small smirk his way.

"Kyo, Hex, why don't you both calm down?" Ayumi dusted herself off as she got to her feet and sighed lightly to herself. "Didn't you both get the message that there would be someone new here?" Hex looked over his shoulder and pointed over towards Babadi.

"What about that thing over there? I don't want some old man walking around here. Give me five seconds and I'll make him disappear, how's about that?" Hex chuckled to himself and brought his gaze back towards Babadi, who was now cowering behind Kid Buu. "C'mon, little imp. Think you can put yourself to the test?" Ayumi looked towards the male Majin and reached out, tapping his arm as if she were telling him to put down his hand.

"No need. Now please go inside. I think you're starting to scare the both of them." Her eyes looked towards Buu for merely a second before she found herself pulled into the Hex's arms. She squeaked lightly at the sudden act and squirmed to adjust the way she was being held.

"I can't say no to you, Ayumi." He said childishly, looking over towards Buu with a smug look. Buu growled lightly to himself in reply. There was no way he was going to stoop to a level as low as that, right? Then again, maybe he has before. Who knew. As Hex turned to move inside, he motioned for Kyo to follow and it seemed the female didn't hesitate to do so. As for Janemba, it seemed though he had wandered off due to the long wait. There was no chance he was going to linger around just to hear a few Majins argue with one another. He had better things to do anyway. "Oi, she's mine, pipsqueak. Hands off." Hex shot Buu one last glare before disappearing within the home. Buu had looked towards him then back towards Ayumi, who was now scratching the back of her head.

"Please, don't mind Hex. He's a little out of it today. Janemba really put him through training and I really think he just needs more Pocky. . I'll be sure to get him some along the way. Maybe you want one as well?" Her eyes glimpsed towards him and she mustered up a small smile out of courtesy. As soon as Buu had made eye contact, it was as if this fuzzy feeling had sparked from within him. What was this feeling? It forced his gaze away and he instantly felt his face getting hot. Babadi peered up towards Buu and shot him a confused gaze.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do anyway." His voice was relaxed and he couldn't help but speak . . . quieter around her. Ayumi's grin grew and she let out a soft giggle.

"Alright! C'mon! I'm sure you'll enjoy it here!" The little Majin skipped on up towards the male and reached out, grabbing his wrist. Buu had now found himself being dragged into the little female's home. Again with the pulling- it irritated him but in a way that he enjoyed. It emitted a feeling from him that really seemed to have him puzzled. What was he feeling here and how on Kami's name would he be able to get it to stop?

...to be continued...

~pics~

Hope you all enjoyed!

Here's a little extra for all you wonderfull people!

simply put xxhisanxx(.deviantart)[.com] ~ Remove brackets and parenthesis when placing it in link and copy and paste these links after it. Hard to show you all good pics here when this thing doesn't want to let me use links to give.

Majin Hex:: gallery/51098546/Majin-Hex

Majin Kyo:: /gallery/51083631/Majin-Kyo

(I'll use Ayumi as an example)) Majin Ayumi:: xxhisanxx(.deviantart)[.com]/gallery/50410486/Majin-Ayumi ~ copy and paste onto adress thingy and remove the brackets and parenthesis. ^.^ hope this helps!

-I'll see you all in the next one!

Reviews and stuff would be much appreciated! ^.^


End file.
